


Back in my arms

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creampie, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), King Thor (Marvel), M/M, Vaginal Sex, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 8 - CreampieLoki is finally back to Asgard after being away for almost a month, so Thor shows his husband just how much he missed him.





	Back in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> Editing was quite hard today, so I hope everything is considerably fine🤞  
Enjoy ❤️

Thor leans down and catches Loki's lips in a kiss, slipping his tongue into his husband's pliant mouth, eliciting a sweet muffled moan from him. Thor's hips are moving more languidly now, allowing them both to simply enjoy the slow drag of his cock in and out of Loki's body.

Loki has one leg hooked around his waist and his hands are snaked around Thor's back, black sharp nails digging into Thor's skin every time his dick rubs against Loki's slick inner walls, applying pressure at all the right spots inside him that – Thor has learned by now - drive Loki crazy.

They've been going at it for hours now and Loki has long since collapsed on the bed and let Thor take over, obviously happy to just lie there and let his husband fill him up.

And _fill_ Thor did.

He has lost count of how many times he spilled inside Loki's welcome cunt during these last hours, but he knows for sure that they were _many_. He can feel the thick hot liquid around his cock, mixed with Loki's own slick, making wet filthy squelching sounds every time he slides in his husband's weeping cunt.

In his defense, he hadn't seen Loki for almost a month, it's natural to have missed him so much. Loki had gone to visit his family on Jotunheim and unfortunately Thor hadn't been able to go with him, his kingly duties not allowing him much free time. But here Loki is now, at last, in Thor's arms right where he belongs.

"I have missed you, my love," he murmurs against Loki's mouth and the corners of Loki's lips twitch up even as he rolls his eyes at him.

"I am well aware of that, dear. This is probably the hundredth time you're telling me," he grumbles, even though it's quite obvious that he isn't truly annoyed.

"But I _really_, really missed you, Loki. Asgard wasn't the same without her Queen. People missed you, too, I could tell."

Loki huffs dismissively but Thor knows him well enough to see that he's actually rather pleased, and he can't help smiling. He continues speaking, always relishing Loki's reaction to receiving praise.

"My lovely, beautiful Queen! How did I get to be so lucky! Asgard couldn't have had a better Queen and I a better husband," he says and his grin widens as he watches Loki's blue cheeks turn a pretty indigo.

"You always get so sentimental after you've spilled," he mutters but can't even hide the fondness in his voice and Thor laughs, leaning in to kiss him again.

He sighs and slightly picks up his pace, fucking into Loki's greedy hole steadily, loving how perfectly he fits inside his husband's relaxed body, Loki's slick inner walls wrapped snugly around his throbbing cock. He's sure he'll never get tired of it; of being so close with his husband, inside him, able to touch him and kiss every inch of his gorgeous body.

He gently cups Loki's face in his hand, stroking his sharp cheekbone with his thumb, then drifting lower, tracing the heritage lines on his throat, feeling his Adam's apple bob as he swallows.

Loki sighs and tips his head back in a silent invitation that Thor eagerly accepts. He buries his face into the crook of Loki's neck and inhales his overpowering scent, before lapping at the cool smooth skin that's not sweaty even in the slightest thanks to the spell Loki has cast on himself to help him endure Asgard's climate.

Thor loves how they complement each other in every way, even in this; how he always runs hot thanks to the electricity inside him and his husband’s wonderfully cool skin balances his own warm one. It once again makes Thor think that they were truly made for each other.

"Thor, darling, _faster_," Loki tells him breathlessly and buries one hand into Thor's hair, keeping him there, letting him know that he's not allowed to move away yet.

Thor obliges eagerly, always happy to indulge Loki in whatever his husband wishes to do; all Thor wants, after all, is to serve his Queen, to make him feel good, to show him how loved and desired he is.

He thrusts in Loki's relaxed cunt more urgently now, still licking and biting at his throat, tracing the elegant column of Loki's neck with his mouth and tongue.

Loki slips a hand between their bodies and reaches between his legs, fingers brushing over his inner folds, a loud whine escaping him as he his fingertips touch Thor's cock before it disappears inside him, his folds being stretched obscenely wide around Thor's considerable girth.

Then Loki starts rubbing at his clit, his cock already spent, lying soft over his lower stomach after spilling so many times.

Thor sucks and licks right over the spot left on Loki's throat he just bit, loving seeing his marks on his husband’s flawless blue skin. He groans when he feels Loki quiver and clench around him, his responsive body letting Thor know that he's getting close. Thor starts fucking into him more purposefully, eliciting needy little whimpers from Loki every time he drives his cock deep inside his husband's cunt, feeling his groin tightening with his impending orgasm.

"Are you gonna come for me, my love?" He asks and Loki can only make an incoherent _nnghhh_ sound in response, nails clawing at Thor's shoulders. Thor knows there'll be marks there later and he more than welcomes the thought of carrying them on his body; proof that he belongs to Loki just as Loki belongs to him.

It only takes a few more thrusts after this for Loki to orgasm, his cunt tightening around his husband's cock, Thor's name falling like a prayer from his lips over and over again.

"Norns, Loki," Thor groans, his voice turning into a growl as he climaxes, too, emptying his load inside Loki with slow short thrusts, letting the tight opening milk him empty. It feels like he's coming forever, even after so many orgasms his cock still releasing thick spurts of seed. By the time he's done he's panting heavily, sweat dripping down his hairline, and he feels exhausted, muscles burning, but he's sated at last.

Loki whimpers softly when Thor moves, hissing as Thor sits up so he can slowly ease his cock out of him. Thor watches as his half hard length slides out, dark purple swollen lips clinging around it but thankfully the wetness inside Loki lets him slip out quite easily.

The moment his cock is out it's almost like a dam has just broken, white thick liquid starting seeping out from Loki's well used, gaping cunt.

"Fuck… Loki, my love, you're _dripping_," Thor says breathlessly, his eyes glued between Loki's legs, looking in awe as his seed leaks out of his husband’s body, the contrast between white and blue even more beautiful and sinful than Thor thought possible.

Loki frowns and cranes his neck so he can see, his eyes widening in shock. "What the hell, Thor? How much did you spill??" He asks and reaches curiously between his legs with his hand, easily sliding two delicate fingers inside his cunt to check; if he continues like this, Thor will be ready to go again very, very soon.

"You're truly ridiculous, dear," Loki tells him, sounding clearly amused, and Thor grins at him, feeling quite proud of himself, if he’s honest, for filling his husband up so well; he’ll make sure to clean him thoroughly later, preferably with his tongue. 

He grabs Loki's wrist when Loki removes his fingers from inside him and brings the slick digit to his lips, swallowing them into his mouth. He sucks on them and licks them clean, able to taste both himself and Loki on them.

"_So_ filthy!" Loki mutters, as if scandalized, and Thor laughs, leaning over him to peck his husband's lips.

"It's not my fault that you're delicious, love," Thor tells him and slips two of his own fingers inside him - Norns, Loki is _soaking_ \- toying with him for a bit before withdrawing them, bringing his fingers to Loki's mouth who surprisingly welcomes them inside immediately.

Loki's pretty lips wrap around the thick digits and he sucks on them, his striking red eyes boring into Thor, his husband obviously fully aware of what this sight is doing to him. Loki hollows his cheeks and moans lustfully, even with his mouth stuffed full; _the little tease!_

Thor removes his fingers so he can lean in to kiss him, loving how both their tastes have mixed on their tongues.

"We're not done yet," he says in a playful firm tone and nibbles on Loki's lower lip, his heart fluttering at the endearing giggles Loki lets out, mirroring his wide grin.

"Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into!"

Thor laughs, feeling almost dizzy with happiness, and kisses him again, muffling his giggles with his mouth, his fingers already having found their way inside Loki’s cunt; this will be a _long_ wonderful night!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! ❤️ Kudos and comments are always welcome and greatly appreciated 🤗❤️


End file.
